Gwendolyn Tennyson (Earth-2048)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a character in Ben 10: Restart. She is a Human sorceress. Appearance Gwendolyn has somewhat short, ginger hair, which she usually styles into a pixie cut. She has green eyes, which glow blue when she casts spells. She also has a few freckles on her face. She wears a variety of different shirts, but generally when she knows/has a feeling she'll be engaging in combat, she wears her 'Lucky Girl' shirt, which is similar to the one she wore on the 'best road trip ever' when she was 10 years old. She also wears a belt with the same cat logo as the buckle. She also wears magenta trousers, with black shoes, and occasionally wears a pink scarf. Gwendolyn also made a bracelet that she attached the Keystone of Bezel to after the destruction of the Charms of Bezel. In her "Lucky Girl" persona, she ironically ditches the Lucky Girl t-shirt, magically converting is into a plain white shirt. Additionally, she changes her scarf and trousers to become purple. The cat bet buckle also darkens, and the eyes begin to glow blue. She also coats her skin and hair in her mana to disguise her identity. Personality Gwendolyn is an incredibly intelligent and rather mature woman. While her temper is short, for the most part she does her best to remain calm and think logically before acting. She is also very caring for those close to her, and often goes out of her way to help them. Powers and Abilities Gwendolyn is a powerful sorceress, having spent 8 years practising the mystical arts. She has memorised a number of spells that she feels are most important, such as teleportation and basic offensive and defensive spells, and has several spell books she has collected over the years, in which she can find more spells to make use of. As she has her Keystone of Bezel bracelet on most of the time, her magical ability is enhanced from what it naturally is. Weaknesses Gwendolyn can only cast spells as fast as she can speak the words, meaning their are pauses where opponents can attack her. As she can only activate spells by speaking the words aloud, silencing her takes her magic out of the equation. She also only has a certain number of spells memorised, and has to rely on spell books to find other spells that she needs. Additionally, the more powerful the spell is, the more energy it takes, which leads to exhaustion. This means she has to be careful about what spells she uses so that she doesn't tire herself out too early in combat. Biography Ben 10: Restart TBA Relationships Ben Tennyson While in their youth they were somewhat hostile towards each other, Ben and Gwendolyn grew rather close following "the best summer ever". When Gwendolyn began attending college and started using her full name, Ben was one of the few people she didn't mind continuing to call her simply "Gwen". Max Tennyson Max and Gwendolyn have a very close relationship, and both have a deep respect for the other, and everything they've accomplished. Gwendolyn was integral in helping Max rebuilding the Plumbers organisation, by using her magic to help him track down his former partners, as well as alien technologies around the country. Appearances Ben 10: Restart * The Restart (Part One) * The Restart (Part Two) * Charming Again * Forging Ahead * Null and Void (Part One) * Null and Void (Part Two) Trivia * Her mana/magic is blue, as it was in the Original Series, rather than the pink of Alien Force onwards. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Ben 10: Restart Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Tennyson Family Category:Gwen Tennysons